A Game So Dark
by Luna Yue
Summary: Traveling to England on Sesshomaru's request Kagome had expected a boring visit however with crimson eyed demons running around and little boys playing dress-up perhaps her trip will be more entertaining then she had originally thought.


Title: A Game So Dark...

Chapter 1: The First Move

A/N: Please READ AND REVIEW...this has been in my mind for awhile...

Disclaimer: Don't own cept for Satoshi

* * *

Deep cerulean eyes stared dully at the flawless image in the mirror. Long ebony hair was pulled back into an elegant yet simple bun, decorated with lovely silver hair pins and flawless ivory skin glowed in the moonlight. An elegant victorian style dress hung off of bare and slender shoulders. A black silk bodice was brightened by silver and blue lace, clinging to delicate curves, while the skirt pooled down in waves of dark blue and black fabric. Rosy lips were tilted in a frown as a slender hand was raised to a narrow throat, gently touching the pure white jewel at the base of her neck.

"Kagome-sama," a distinctly japanese voice called out as a door was opened and she turned her head in acknowledgement. "Come, the Viscount of Druitt awaits your presence."

"Hai," Kagome murmured as she stood from the vanity table and straightened the layers of her dress pleased that she wasn't forced to wear a corset before her eyes became detached as she followed after her servant and bodyguard, Satoshi whom had loyally protected her since Sesshomaru had ordered in the Sengoku Jidai.

"Kagome-sama, perhaps it would be better for Sesshomaru-sama to have come instead..." Satoshi began sensing her gloomy aura only to abruptly stop when her aura became even more distressed.

"Iie, I am fully capable of handling any dealings with the English," Kagome stated sharply as she glanced at Satoshi.

"Very well, Kagome-sama," Satoshi replied as he straightened the western waistcoat he adorned before pushing open the door to the ballroom, instantaneously gaining the attention of all the guests.

* * *

Displeased at being dressed as a girl, Ciel Phantomhive stalked through the crowds of the people with Sebastian following faithfully behind. Having seen no sign of the Viscount of Druitt yet his mood had soured and Elizabeth following after him like a lost puppy wasn't helpful in the least.

"Young Master, perhaps it would be wise to mingle among some of the party goers, the Viscount of Druitt will be available soon, after all he still must greet his guest of honor," Sebastian suggested as he guided the young lord towards a refreshments table.

"Guest of honor?" Ciel questioned, his usual frown in place.

"Oh, yes, a guest of very high standing...actually, she will soon be a guest at the Phantomhive Manor, I do believe," Sebastian stated airly.

Before Ciel could demand his butler to explain what he meant a collective gasp spread through the room and his attention was drawn to the top of the steps.

A man in a western attire had entered the room. He was handsome and obviously foreign. His hair was a fiery orange, like flames and he had eyes the color of charcoal. However, the woman who stood beside him had caused the reaction. The woman was of obvious asian descent with the foreign outfit she wore. She was gorgeous and held an air of superiority about her, an air of royalty. Standing no taller than the man's chest, she was quite tiny but her striking eyes, strange for an asian seemed to peer straight at Ciel and Sebastian.

"Aah! Ladies and gentlemen, may I kindly introduce to you my foreign guests, Lady Kagome, heiress of Lord Sesshomaru in Japan and her escort, Satoshi," the Viscount of Druitt announced, appearing at the base of the steps as he smiled charmingly up at Kagome.

"So the Japanese white rose has finally come out to play," Lau murmured appreciatively in Ciel's ear causing the child-lord to jerk away, not realizing the man had gotten so close. "Unfortunately, so has her pet."

"What are you blabbering on about," Ciel demanded towards Lau and glanced at his butler, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian who was watching as Kagome descended the steps.

"Lady Kagome, is a highly sought after woman, she is the sole heiress to the great Lord Sesshomaru and not to mention she is quite beautiful, even more so than my Ran-Mao..." Lau admitted with a short sigh of longing before pointing to Satoshi. "But you see him, he is the bodyguard of the heiress. She's never seen without him by her side, makes it quite difficult to court her."

"And you are interested in courting her?" Ciel asked with a sneer, glaring up at the Chinese man.

"But of course, imagine China...controlling all of Japan," Lau murmured his eyes closing to smile.

"I find that to be quite a terrifying thought," the soft accented voice was melodious as the three males turned to see none other than Kagome with Satoshi by her side, glaring at Lau. "Sesshomaru-sama, would never allow such an occurrence."

Bowing politely, Lau smiled widely. "Of course not milady, anyways, may I introduce you to the lor-"

Quickly elbowing Lau in the stomach Sebastian stepped in front of Kagome and grasped her delicate hand in his own, a dangerous smile on his face as he glanced at the stiff Satoshi by her side. "My Lady, I am Sebastian tutor to Lady Angelina's niece, Lady...Celine."

Removing her hand from Sebastian's, Kagome lowered it to her side and bowed shortly, her english manners momentarily forgotten. "An honor, I have heard many great things about Lady Red, however I hadn't realized she had a niece, I had only heard she had a nephew."

"My aunt does not speak often of me," Ciel quickly muttered, making his voice higher.

An amused smile played on Kagome's lips as she stared into Ciel's eyes. "Of course..."

Looking back at the 'girl's' tutor, Kagome suppressed her miko ki and instead smiled politely as she reached up to brush a hand across the tutor's coat shoulder. Meeting his surprised red eyes she shrugged innocently.

"I believe there was a bit of cat hair on your jacket...," she murmured a serene smile on her perfect lips before she glanced at Ciel. "Stand a bit lighter...and don't sway your hips so obviously, ladies are subtle in their movements."

Watching the japanese beauty wander away with Satoshi following faithfully after her Sebastian turned to Ciel only to find him stunned.

"She knew..."

* * *

After wondering around pointlessly and dancing with a few men for most of the evening Kagome found herself sharing a dance with Satoshi, after he saved her from dancing with a man known to feel up his partner. Gazing up at her strong protector Kagome remembered how they first had met and a small smile settled on her lips. When Sesshomaru had called her to his study and formally introduced them, Kagome and he had disliked each other immensely.

Drawn out of her thoughts as a figure appeared behind Satoshi, Kagome watched as Sebastian tapped him on the shoulder and smiled charmingly.

"Would you mind if I were to cut in and dance with your lovely partner?" the suave 'tutor' asked.

Taking a step back Satoshi inclined his head even as his eyes burned holes into Sebastian. "Please, by all means go ahead."

Placing her hand lightly on Sebastian's shoulder and allowing him to take her hand she forced her miko ki back when he placed a hand on her hip rather than her back.

"So Lady Kagome, it seems as though you've seen through my lord's carefully set plans," he spoke breezily as though discussing the weather while his eyes glinted in amusement.

"Straight to the point," Kagome observed her eyes frosting over. "I'd be careful demon...the game you play is a dangerous one and the board has many traps."

Chuckling softly Sebastian twirled her around before drawing her close. "Game, my lady? This humble servant plays no game. However, a lone miko should be wary of one such as I..."

"It is good I'm not alone then," Kagome replied her eyes cutting towards where Satoshi stood off by the side, watching them intently.

"True indeed, koneko," Sebastian murmured as he leaned towards her ear. "I don't suppose my master will be quite happy with my new pet, but you can keep a secret, can't you?"

Not giving her a chance to reply Sebastian ended their dance abruptly, leaving a flustered Kagome to be steered off the dance floor by Satoshi.

"Lady Kagome, that demon is one to stay away from. His reputation is prestigious and similar to Lord Sesshomaru's," Satoshi warned as he placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.

"I know Satoshi, Sesshomaru said something similar about the demon in black," Kagome replied, slight amusement in her eyes. "The game he plays with the boy...I want to see how it ends..."

Satoshi's eyes narrowed not liking the insinuation behind her words as he led her to a more private section of the room. "Lady Kagome, to interfere in a demon's prey, especially a demon such as him, that would be unwise."

"You forget," Kagome's voice tightened as her eyes became cold and she took her hand from Satoshi's grasp. "I am the same as his 'prey'."

"You are much more, milady," Satoshi hissed, his irritation showing on his face before he relaxed his features, it would not do well for a servant to show anger towards his lady. "You are no longer a simple human."

Hearing the distaste in his voice Kagome smiled sardonically before sweeping past him and whisking a wine glass from a tray, her eyes hooded as she looked at the red liquid. "But I was..."

Not giving Satoshi a chance to reply Kagome turned her attention to Ciel and the Viscount watching as the charming man was confronted by the young 'Lady' only to have her concentration broken as a wardrobe planted itself on the marble floor. Blinking owlishly Kagome quickly pulled herself together as she met Sebastian's amused red eyes.

'A distraction...?'

* * *

Watching the show Kagome found a seat and laughed lightly to herself as Lao went crazy on trying to kill the Phantomhive Butler. Although she found the Chinese man to be a hindrance his antics were amusing when she knew he had no ulterior motive.

Satoshi glared at the wardrobe, wishing the swords really would kill the english demon. Sesshomaru had warned him about the soul sucking demons and something about this one was worrying him. Glancing at Kagome a small unnoticeable smile crossed his lips before vanishing. Their 'relationship' had been a turbulent one but one he would never give up.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I mean no disrespect but why are you having me babysit the miko?" Satoshi, Captain of the Elite Guards asked as he trailed after the impressive inuyoukai.

Sesshomaru's response was a slight glare before he continued his path to his bushido style office. The said miko was sprawled out across some pillows, scrolls in heaps around her form and dark circles under her eyes as they scanned the scroll quickly unaware of the youkai.

"Miko," Sesshomaru called, his voice hard as his eyes narrowed in response to her rather loud huff.

"Sesshomaru-sama, we've gotten past the point of artificial titles, just call me Kagome," the belligerent girl muttered as she looked up tiredly before moving to her feet.

Much to Satoshi's surprise and displeasure Sesshomaru's eyes merely narrowed and his lord took no action against her transgression.

"This is Satoshi, he is to be your guard when you leave the palace," Sesshomaru said moving towards his desk and sitting behind it.

"W-what?" Kagome sputtered frantically her eyes darting over to the rather stoic youkai still at the entrance of the room. He was handsome with a scar running over the corner of his left violet eye and short blood red hair but he was distinctly Sesshomaru-esque.

"I'm not leaving the palace yet Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome finally muttered her eyes darting back to her scrolls.

An almost dark smile graced Sesshomaru's features at her reply causing his golden eyes to glint maliciously. "That is where you are wrong miko...this obsession you have will be put to an end. You are now the messenger of the West, should you fail to comply I will burn those scrolls.."

Cerulean eyes widened before turning to glare into violet almost accusingly. "Well I don't need a babysitter."

"I didn't ask for a bratty miko-child," Satoshi couldn't resist as he scowled at the raven haired girl.

"Leave by dawn...there are treaties to be made with the mainland."

* * *

THANKS XD


End file.
